The Cancer Center strategic planning process identified the recruitment of new faculty as the most important priority for the past funding period, and it remains the most important priority for the proposed future funding period. Accordingly Cancer Center development funds have been used to support 11 new investigators, while Wistar Institute funds have underwritten pilot projects and bridged investigators who have developed research funding shortfalls due to delays in getting grants renewed. Over the past funding cycle, developmental funds have been used to support part of the direct research costs of new recruits for up to three years following their arrival. We have used $1,508,942 in developmental funds and these investigators are well on their way to establishing independent research programs. They have received funding for 14 NIH or Department of Defense grants, 25 foundation grants, and three American Cancer Society grants, among a total of almost 50 total awards, amounting to $18,266,554 in total extramural grant dollars. The Cancer Center has been able to make progress in achieving its strategic goals in the past funding period because of developmental funds provided by both the Institute and the CCSG.